1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for the simultaneous improvement of comfort, performance, ease of use, storage capacity, and righting ability in a small catamaran sailboat. More specifically, the present invention relates to an outboard-projecting elevated attachment or extension wing for a small catamaran sailboat that provides a combination of comfortable seating, windward counterbalancing, simplified tiller handling, integral watertight storage, and improved fighting leverage.
2. Description of Prior Art
Small catamaran sailboats have limited storage capacity and can tax the endurance of a sailor by requiting constant manual tensioning of sheet ropes and leveraging against sailboat heeling motion. With only a centrally-disposed "trampoline" as primary seating accommodations, small catamaran sailboats are also relatively uncomfortable. They are also more difficult to tack and control than small mono-hull sailboats and are substantially more difficult to right after an upset. The lack of substantial watertight storage is another concern since an accidental upset may lead to the immersion of stored items, and since sprayed water is common under all but the most benign sailing circumstances. If the small catamaran sailboat is used for a day-sailing excursion, or for camping, stored items may include towels, blankets, extra clothing, and a variety of picnic supplies which should preferentially be kept dry.
Independent aftermarket products address each of these problems, demonstrating a long felt need in each area of concern. Watertight cubby-hole installation kits and container-mounting gear improve onboard storage capacity, for example. An available aftermarket mast float promotes righting ability by floating the mast tip in case of an upset, thereby preventing a full capsize. A further improvement in righting ability is gained by means of an aftermarket water bag that hangs on a strap from a sailor's shoulder so as to increase applied leverage as the sailor stands on the exposed portion of the floating keel and leans away from the boat, while pulling on a fighting line. Improved sailboat performance results when the sailor employs a special body harness to hang outboard with feet against the hull or superstructure. This process, known as "trapezing", allows the sailor to more effectively counterbalance sailboat heeling force by transforming it into additional forward thrust.
Tiller-handling is also cumbersome when tacking a small catamaran sailboat due to the presence of a relatively complex rudder assembly consisting of two rudders with two tillers, one filler extending forward from each rudder, with the forward ends of the tillers connected by a tiller cross-bar. Since the tiller crossbar is not always in easy reach, a tiller extension pole is normally provided, continuously held at one end by the helmsman and connected at the other end to a pin fie or pivot bolt located at the midpoint of the tiller cross-bar. The tiller extension pole is relatively long and cannot be swung forward over the trampoline and across to the opposite side of the catamaran because of interference with the mainsheet block and tackle system. On small catamaran sailboats, this system of ropes and pulleys generally extends downward from the boom to an aft cross beam that is parallel to, and directly forward of the tiller crossbar. During a tack, the helmsman must typically crouch and shuffle under the boom while at the same time swiveling the tiller extension pole rearward and across, thereby bringing the tiller extension pole around to the opposite side of the catamaran. Since small catamaran sailboats are wider than small mono-hull sailboats and more difficult to tack, the helmsman must also take care to maintain the correct rudder angle during the entire process. An additional disadvantage of this operation is that it causes the helmsman to face aft while shuffling across the boat and manipulating the tiller extension pole. As a result, he temporarily loses sight of the bows of his catamaran as well as his forward wind direction indicators. If his frame of reference is momentarily disturbed, under-steering or over-steering may result, or he may fail to act in a timely fashion to assist the tack by adjusting sails so as to "weather vane" the bows of the boat across the eye of the wind.
If the small catamaran sailboat is outfitted for a day-sailing excursion to a location some distance away from the launch point, it is desirable to mount a small motor as backup propulsion in case the wind should subside. In a common installation, this motor is mounted on a strut which projects rearward from the catamaran's aft cross beam. When sailing, the motor strut pivots upward to lift the propeller clear of the wave tops, while at the same time allowing the sailboat boom to swing over and past the motor during a tack. With the motor present, handling of the tiller extension pole is doubly cumbersome, since the tiller extension pole must be swung rearward, lifted over the motor, and then lowered to pass under the boom. Since the boom typically swings directly aft during a tacking process, it is often necessary to shove the boom clear with one hand while guiding the tiller extension pole with the remaining hand.
Due to their wide beam, the turning rate of small catamaran sailboats is substantially less than that of a small mono-hull sailboats. With the cumbersome handling of the tiller extension pole further compounding the problem, failed or poorly perforated tacks are common in small catamaran sailboats. To assist sailing a steady heading and/or trapezing, an existing telescoping tiller extension pole is available to improve tiller handling. No device is known, however that substantially reduces the amount of tiller extension pole handling imposed on the helmsman during a tacking process.
With respect to the above noted issues of small catamaran sailboat comfort, performance, ease of use, storage capacity, and righting ability; only comfort and performance are substantially affected by the installation of an existing extension wing or outboard seat design. The term "extension wing" in this context refers to an outboard-projecting elevated attachment of sufficient strength to support trapezing. An extension wing may also provide seating, but the term "outboard seat" used herein, refers specifically to outboard-projecting elevated attachments that provide seating but cannot support trapezing. All outboard-projecting elevated attachments described herein are distinct from out-rigged pontoons or floats in that they are normally elevated over the surface of the water, thereby causing a substantially smaller increase in the catamaran sailboat's waterline perimeter, wetted surface area, and hydrodynamic drag, as compared to an out-rigged pontoon of similar weight.
Existing outboard seating devices include that described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,298 to Strahle for a small catamaran and an aftermarket outboard seat for the East Coast Catamaran Inc. Hobie 16 Model. The Hobie 16 Seat is wider and more rugged than the Strahle Seat and has the additional advantage of folding inboard for trailering of the sailboat. Both seats tend to place a sailor's weight outboard, but not to the same degree as that accomplished by trapezing from the catamaran's existing trampoline support rail. As a result, any performance benefit associated with these outboard seat designs is less than that provided by trapezing.
Certain catamaran sailboats such as the Hobie 17 Model, also produced by East Coast Catamaran Inc., have specially designed hulls providing for outboard extension wings sold as an integral part of the sailboat. The Hobie 17 extension wing design provides an outboard bench seat consisting of fabric stretched across a frame of aluminum tube. Although not as comfortable as outboard seats that provide reclined seating, the Hobie 17 extension wing improves boat performance by enhancing the effectiveness of trapezing. This is because it provides an outboard "trapeze rail" or elevated support rail that is substantially aligned with the direction of sailboat travel, so as to support the trapezing sailor in a more outboard position as he stands with feet spread apart, leans backward, and leverages his weight against sailboat heeling force.
Outboard seat devices as described above address the issue of comfortable seating, but are substantially less effective than trapezing as a means of providing enhanced performance. Extension wing devices such as the Hobie 17 model described above, provide enhanced performance but do not provide reclined seating. Regardless of their varying degrees of success with respect to the areas of (1) comfortable seating and (2) performance, these designs provide little benefit with respect to the remaining issues of (3) ease of use, (4) watertight storage capacity, and (5) righting ability. Moreover, they fail to address the above five concerns in an integrated and complimentary fashion. As a result, a variety of disadvantages and lost opportunities will entail after the installation of one of the above described outboard seat or extension wing designs on a small catamaran sailboat, as summarized below.
(a) An outboard seating device can directly impede the practice of trapezing. The Strahle and Hobie 16 outboard seats, for example, do not provide secure footing for trapezing from their outboard-projecting elevated structure, and block access to existing footing that would be used for trapezing.
(b) Outboard seats such as the Strahle device are fragile in comparison to existing hull and superstructure elements, and being mounted in a necessarily exposed position, are particularly susceptible to damage. Under certain unplanned circumstances, for example, an outboard seat may act as "bumper" between the catamaran and other objects. The risk of damage is substantial when docking since forceful impact of the dock against the outboard structure may occur. The outboard seat may also be subject to damage resulting from an accidental upset of the catamaran in shallow water or on the beach.
(c) Hobie 17-type extension wing devices provide an elevated support rail of relatively small cross-section. Trapezing on an elevated rail is inherently less stable due to amplified heeling and pitching motions, and a broad surface for secure footing would be more desirable. Small cross-section framework elements are also more likely to bruise the sailor in the event of a spill.
(d) Hobie 17-type extension wing devices do not provide reclined seating. Sitting in a bench seat with no back support, the sailor will frequently lean backwards to pull against the filler extension pole and/or sheet ropes. Since these are variable loads, the sailor will also perform frequent "sit-up" motions so as to re-assume an erect sitting position. Due to this kind of activity, increased fatigue results during a full day of sailing.
(e) Outboard seats and extension wings on the downwind side should preferably clear the water when the catamaran reaches a heeling attitude associated with its peak performance. Devices such as the Strahle and Hobie 16 outboard seats do not satisfy this goal due to their use of supporting struts that connect to the hull in an area frequently subject to the action of passing waves. A simpler structure, attached at a minimum number of points, and eliminating struts such as these would be preferable.
(f) Known outboard seats or extension wings do not support moving crew weight farther aft for improved counterbalancing against forward pitching motion. This is a particular disadvantage for sailboats such as the Hobie 16 Catamaran, which have a performance-limiting tendency to pitch forward, submarining the downwind bow. To counteract this tendency without slowing the boat, the crew must transfer their weight as far aft as possible. Nevertheless, conditions frequently require adjustment of the sails to release more wind, thereby slowing down the boat.
(g) Known extension wing designs and outboard seats similar to the Strahle design do not provide significant internal floatation when submerged by an upset of the sailboat and therefore do little to enhance sailboat fighting characteristics. Should an externally attached container fill with water after a capsize, righting ability may be degraded.
(h) Known extension wings and outboard seats do not provide integral watertight storage, disposed within, and conformal to the frame elements of their outboard-extending structure. Increased reliance on outboard externally-attached containers results, but such containers are difficult to securely attach, and incur additional drag for each container employed.
(i) Known extension wings and outboard seats do not integrally provide insulated storage for drinks. Since insulated storage space is in short supply on small catamaran sailboats, space required for the provision of drinks typically leaves little room for the insulated storage of food. Increased reliance on externally attached coolers results, and these coolers must compete for space with outboard watertight containers noted in (h) above.
(j) Known extension wing and outboard seat designs do not incorporate integral provisions to mount an outboard watertight container for easy accessibility, in a location that allows the structure of the wing to mitigate the direct impact of water in a capsize. A container can be jury-rigged or strapped to a known extension wing or outboard seat, but a substantial impact and water intrusion can result when excessive heeling occurs, dipping the container and its supporting structure into the water. Under such conditions, an outboard-mounted container can easily be jarred loose.
(k) Considerations noted in (h), (i), and (j) above also cause increased reliance on inboard-mounted containers. Suitable locations for inboard mounting of containers are rare however, since most areas on a small catamaran sailboat are worked by the crew or are subject to the impact of occasional waves. A small catamaran sailboat fitted with an existing wing or outboard seat design will therefore have limited options for the provision of blankets, towels, extra clothing, food, drinks, and the variety of items desirable for camping or a full day of touring activity.
(l) No known extension wing or outboard seat employs frame-member geometry which distributes force to the extent that low-cost plastic or other non-metallic material can advantageously be used as a principal structural material. In particular, no known extension wing or outboard seat employs wing mounting gear which distributes force to the extent that such non-metallic frame elements are securely held without substantial damaging deformation when unexpectedly called upon to support the weight of the sailboat, such as after a capsize in shallow water or on the beach. All known structures capable of similar strength employ wing mounting gear which necessitate that the outboard-extending wing structure employ a balance of metallic members. In comparison with non-metallic members such as plastic, metallic members are less comfortable in contact with the skin, and are more susceptible to corrosion.
(m) With the exception of the Hobie 16 seat, all known aftermarket outboard seating devices and wings require installation by drilling of holes into existing sailboat structural elements. Possible problems associated with such modifications include; 1) additional required time, expertise, tools, and labor is imposed on the installing owner; 2) structural weakness may be introduced by drilling of holes in load-bearing components; 3) damage to the existing sailboat may result from improper installation; and, 4) additional labor is required if add-on equipment must be removed so as to restore the boat to class-legal status for participation in sailing club racing activities.
(n) Tiller extension pole handling and associated tacking operations are cumbersome on existing catamaran sailboat designs. If a motor is installed, the handling of the tiller extension pole becomes additionally cumbersome. As a result, experimentation intended to find the correct tiller angle for tacking in a certain wind condition is difficult, primarily because the tiller angle will vary due to required manual manipulations of the tiller extension pole. No existing extension wing or outboard seat design is known that integrally operates with a tiller assembly so as to alleviate these difficulties, thereby enhancing a catamaran sailboat's overall ease of use.
(o) Because of the various deficiencies of small catamaran sailboats with respect to storage capability and ease of use, their application for several-hour excursions or day-sailing is compromised. In fact, most recreational sailors interested in day-sailing excursions will typically choose a small mono-hull sailboat over a small catamaran sailboat, despite the fact that catamarans are faster and should therefore have a wider range. Although existing extension wing and outboard seat designs do provide improved comfort, they do not integrally address ease of use and storage issues. As a result, most small catamaran sailboats have an image of providing high-performance but low-habitability, and are not viewed as a practical alternative for comfortable day-sailing.
In summary, no functional combination comprising a small catamaran sailboat and an outboard seat or extension wing is known that simultaneously enhances the catamaran's capability in the areas of comfort, performance, ease of use, watertight storage capacity, and righting ability. Known outboard seat or extension wing designs also fail to incorporate features that act in complimentary or synergistic fashion to remedy the several disadvantages noted above. The above discussed Strahle outboard seat, for example, entails all of the above disadvantages except (c), and (d), which apply to extension wings. The Hobie 16 Seat, is more rugged than the Strahle Seat, does not require modification of the sailboat, and has outboard foam cushions that assist the righting process. The Hobie 16 Seat is nevertheless subject to disadvantages (a), (e), (f), (h), (i), (j), (k), (l), (n), and (o). In comparison with the present invention, the Hobie 17 Wing entails all of the above noted disadvantages except (a), (b), and (e), with disadvantage (m) being inapplicable only because a Hobie 17-type wing is not offered as an aftermarket add-on for other small catamarans.